What not to do at camp half blood
by TheSonOfHeaphestas
Summary: This is a list of things not to do at camp half blood and Travis and Connor doing them. The summary doesn't show how funny it is. Please review, I appreciate your feedback and suggestion (which I may not do if there are too many).
1. flaming hairdos

What not to do at Camp Half Blood

Stories of Connor and Travis Stoll breaking the rules.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. I make no money off of this at all, so no one can sue.

**1. Shoot arrows at the climbing wall as an "extra challenge"**

Connor and Travis were in the woods with there bows ready. they let their arrows lose at the girl, Mary, on the climbing wall. Mary was so surprised by the blunt-tipped arrows that she hit the lava. Mary caught fire, but instantly the lava disappeared and a platform slid out underneath her. Water splashed on Mary's head and the platform opened up. She fell onto another platform and kept going down like this.

Half way down, the walls closed. Connor and Travis clapped hands. The really were quite a challenge. Then the walls opened to reveal a Mary-Shaped impression with Mary in it. Mary continued to fall with platforms appearing under her.

It didn't take long for Mary to find the Twins. They had runt their cabin quite conspicuously. She alerted Mr. D., who was so annoyed with the boy that he threatened to turn them into dolphins.

"But the arrows where just an extra challenge," Connor said, "If really had to climb a mountain, wouldn't there be enemies shooting at them."

This earned the twins three weeks of kitchen duty and a arrow launcher on the climbing all that everyone set to "Off".

** Clairise's hair on fire.**

Travis took out his lighter. A cheap plastic one from a nearby convenience store. The flame was too small, however, to light anyone's hair on fire. Connor had bought another lighter and to compressed air canister, and with the help of Leo, a mechanical genius, the two of them built a small flame thrower.

Travis hid in the bushes while Connor Knocked on the door of the Ares cabin. Clairise opened the door and yelled, "whadayawant".

She was hit in the head with a ball of fire, an screamed for Connor to put it out. She was hit in the head with fire extinguisher foam and got an interesting new hairdo, but the fire was out.

**3. Flip Clairise's canoe.**

Connor and Travis got close to Clairise with their canoe. Percy was in on this plan, so The twins could do almost anything with the lake.

"See you underwater," Connor yelled to Clairise over the wind.

"What are going to do now," She muttered back.

Her canoe flipped, ruining her hairdo from the fire extinguisher.

That gave The twins another great idea.

** Clairise's hair on fire while she is in a canoe and flip the canoe over to extinguish it.**

(This is self explanatory, Travis and Connor set Clairise's hair on fire and put it out by getting Percy to flip the canoe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I don't have infinite ideas, and I don't have thousands either. Please post ideas! your username will be put on the story. (Unless you say you don't want that)**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own PJO or HoO. This story belongs entirely to Rick Riordan**

What not to do at camp half-blood chapter 2

1. give mr. D. trick poker cards.

Connor walked up to the big house. His brother, Travis hid behind the window with a party popper at the ready. As I opened the door, strands of streamers flew out of the window covering the floor in an array of festive colors.

Mr. D. was amazed. "What is this?," he asked, not genuinely annoyed, as he pulled streamers out of his hair.

"Nothing," Connor said as he pulled out the deck of trick poker cards that he had been hiding behind his back, "we just have a present for you."

"How, err, nice of you." mr. D. said, "I have plenty of playing cards."

"These are tricks," Travis said, stepping in though the window, "they will automatically get you a winning hand in poker, there enchanted."

Mr. D. smiled at the cards evilly.

Connor hoped that it would pay off. It took forever to get the cards enchanted by the some campers in the Hecate cabin. This is while he laughed at the article "gamblers across america losing millions" in the news. It had worked perfectly.

**Sorry this only had one, a little short on ideas. Please review**


End file.
